Keith's Big News
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Keith gets a phone call one day. It's his girlfriend. He doesn't know how to handle the news so he starts taking drugs. That's all I can tell you for now. Rated T for Drug use.
1. The Problems Start

Keith Partridge sat on his porch steps and waited for his girlfriend to come up the street. They had a thing going on. But, nobody else knew about it. He waited and waited and waited. Finally, he just gave up. He stood up and walked back inside. Finally, the phone rang. "Hello?", Keith asked. "Whoa. Whoa, whoa. Calm down. What?", Keith said to his hysterical girlfriend on the other end. His face got pale and he dropped the phone and backed into the couch. He put his face in his hands and cried.

"Keith? What's wrong?", 5-year-old Tracy asked as she entered the living room with a popsicle and sat on the couch. Keith looked at the youngest daughter. "Nothing. Just having a bad day is all.", Keith said. Tracy looked at him and offered him some of her popsicle and he declined. "No thanks Trace. I think I'm gonna go lay down.", Keith said, his voice still hoarse from crying. Tracy shrugged it off and left. Keith plopped on his bed and sighed. "What am I gonna do?", he asked his goldfish right beside his bed. He looked over at some pills he had been prescribed to.

"No. That's the stupidest idea. Taking drugs are not the solution.", Keith said shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts. "Although... I have been under a lot of stress lately."

Keith reached for the pills and poured some in his hand. "Well, here it goes.", Keith said as he lifted his head and poured the pills down his throat.

Keith swallowed hard. As soon as he swallowed them he felt dizzy. He laid down for a bit.

>> >> >. >>

After a couple of hours Keith woke up. The pill bottle beside his bed. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. The phone rang. Keith reached for the phone. "Hello?", Keith said groggily. The doctor was on the other end. "Mr. Partridge. I would like to speak with you. Do you think you could drive down here?", the doctor asked.

"Yeah sure. No problem.", Keith said as he got woke up.

Keith hung up the phone and got dressed. He then grabbed his set of spare keys and started the ignition. Keith drove off to the hospital.

>> >>. >> >>. 

Keith entered through the doors and into the waiting room. There he saw his girlfriend. Gosh she was pretty, with her hair up and with that skirt. But, he wasn't there for that. He met up with the doctor. "Hi. I'm Keith Partridge. The one you spoke with on the phone.".

"The father?", the doctor asked. Keith nodded.

"You're a little young, don't you think?", the doctor asked as a joke.


	2. Keith And Dr Davis

* * *

A/N: I don't own The Partridge Family. This chapter continues from where the 1st chapter left off. So if you haven't read the first chapter don't read it. Read the first chapter first please. And no flames.

* * *

Chapter 2

Keith wasn't laughing as the doctor cleared his throat. "Follow me Mr.Partridge.", the doctor said as Keith walked, his knees weak from the news he had just heard, right into the doctor's office and slumped into the chair in front of the desk. The doctor leaned over at Keith and looked deep into his deep brown eyes.

"Keith Partridge. Do you wanna know why I called you in here?", The doctor asked a nervous looking Keith as Keith turned to look out the door window to his girlfriend.

"Yeah. She's pregnant, isn't she?", Keith asked without looking at Dr. Davis.

"I'm afraid so.", he said as Keith shook his head and stood up.

"No. No. No, no, no. I cannot be the father.", Keith said as he shook his brown mane and reached for the doorknob.

"I'm sorry but, it's the truth.", Dr. Davis stood up behind his desk. Keith sighed. He looked at the doctor's now white face and rolled his eyes. "What are my options?", Keith asked quietly. Dr. Davis just sighed. "Come back tomorrow and I'll talk to you. It might be a good idea to bring your mom along.". Keith shook his head again. "No. My mom can't know about this.", Keith said as he rushed out of the office and past his girlfriend.

"Hey Keith.", she said grabbing his arm but, he just pulled his arm out of her grip and walked away.

She ran after him and he turned around. "Why are you following me?", Keith asked grabbing her arm and bringing her to her knees. He let go of her arm and started running home. When he got there he filled a cup up with water and downed the pills. He drank the water to wash them down. Shirley came in with a basket of laundry and smiled as she saw her oldest boy standing over the sink.

>> >> 

Tracy and Danny walked into Keith's room. They found him sleeping. He opened one eye looking at his younger siblings and whispered, "Tracy, Danny! Help me!", in a spooky voice. Tracy and Danny ran up to him. He jumped up and caught Tracy and began tickling her. She laughed as Keith sat up and gave Tracy a raspberry. "What are you two squirts doing in here?", Keith asked setting Tracy on the ground.

"Mom was worried about you so she sent me up here.", Danny Partridge said as Keith stood up. Keith scoffed/ Danny thought it was his job to keep Keith out of trouble.

"Oh did she?", Keith asked sarcastically. Danny nodded. Keith said, "I'll be down in a minute. Don't wait up for me.". The two ran out of the room. Keith sighed. He popped another pill into his mouth and took it without water.

* * *

Please no flames. Thank you.

* * *


	3. I'm Okay

* * *

A/N: The third chapter is complete. Yay!!! I hope you like it. And I'm sorry if it's a little confusing.

* * *

"Keith?", Shirley asked knocking on his bedroom door. "Breakfast is getting cold.". Keith had totally forgot. "I'll be right down. Just let me change.", he said picking up the pill bottle and hiding it in his drawer. He got up and opened the door to where he could poke his head out the doorway. "Hi mom. I just got out of the shower. I'll be down as soon as I can.", he said as Shirley smiled. He sighed when she left.

He closed the door and found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and dressed. He ran down the stairs to the dining room and sat at his normal place near Laurie. Shirley looked at him and smiled. Keith was panting. "Wow. Mom, you've outdone yourself.", he said as he cleared his throat. He rubbed his throat. It felt like the pill didn't go down all the way. "Keith, are you okay?", Laurie asked passing him the eggs.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay.", Keith said as he cleared his throat and drank some orange juice.

Laurie looked at him weird then shook it off. "Mom, when's our tour in Texas?", Laurie asked her mom while swishing around her eggs and looking down. Keith looked up. "You got us a tour for Texas?", Keith asked smiling. Shirley nodded. "Well, actually Reuben got it for us.", she said drinking some orange juice. Keith swallowed the last of his eggs and finished his orange juice and got up from the table and went to the sink.

>>

"Mom. Did you notice how Keith was acting today?", Laurie asked her mother when she entered the kitchen with the dishes on the table and put them in the sink. Shirley shook her head no. "I didn't notice anything strange about Keith. He's just his normal pushing himself too far self.", she said as she started washing dishes. Laurie helped her mom. "I'm just worried about him. I mean it's like he's totally changed. And it scares me.", she said.

>>

Keith went up to his room. He gasped. "Danny! What are you doing?", he asked his little brother who was standing on his bed and pretending to play Keith's guitar. Danny knew that Keith was about to get mad so he ran ahead of him and got a head start. Keith waited ten seconds and then ran after him. He finally caught him and pinned him to the bed. Danny knew what he was about to do. "No. Keith! Don't!", he screamed.

Too late. Keith gave him a wet willy. "Ewwww!", Danny said wiping his ear out. Keith got up and smiled to himself. "I'm still the champion. Yes!", Keith said to Danny. Keith went out Danny's bedroom door and to his room. Laurie walked into his room and saw him in his bed with his arm over his face. "Keith?", Laurie asked. Keith murmured, "What?". Laurie sighed. "Can we talk?", Laurie asked.

"Not today Laur.", Keith said as he put his hand behind his head and sighed. Laurie sighed and left. Keith opened up the drawer and took a pill out. He put it in his mouth and hid the pills in his drawer and went downstairs for some water.

>>

Keith woke up with a big headache. "Man.", he said as he put his hand to his forehead and began rubbing his temple. He reached into his drawer for a pill. He popped it in his mouth and downed it as best as he could. He laid back down and sighed.

>>

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. The alarm clock woke Keith up the next morning with a start. He punched the clock and got up. He groaned as he got up. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked up and saw his eyes. He closed them and went into the kitchen. The room smelled strongly of breakfast. Shirley was up early every morning to make breakfast for her family. Keith poured himself some orange juice.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 coming soon. Got a lot of work to do. 


End file.
